Biawak Dragoon
Biawak Dragoon is a Komodo dragon girl character created by Tangent. She was initially conceived just a stand-alone original character, and years later developed through character creation for a game. Description Physical appearance Biawak Dragoon is a young adult around 20 years of age with long hair, with sidelocks falling down on both sides of her face. She's mostly humanoid in appearance, no scales, and her skin is flesh tint (not green), though with a tail (which could be a potential weapon) and a forked, peach-coloured tongue. However, so as not to stand out, she can assume a fully human appearance. No found picture accurately captures her appearance, but the bottom picture on the right in the middle was generally provided early on as being decently close to the general idea of how she looks, facial and age details aside. Abilities and other traits Biawak has venom that would gradually weaken its vicim over the course of a week and eventually kill said victim. Her saliva contains lots of bacteria (that she's immune to) that can worsen the impact of the venom. Additionally, she could flick her tongue in and out to sample to air, which would allow her to detect people/animals that she can't see. This could lead to her drooling a lot. With her forked tongue, she could also additionally determine the direction in which the people/animals are coming from, but this ability would be lost when she assume a full human form. Moreover, she is quite agile. She needs to eat a sufficient amount of food to keep her human instincts. The Komodo dragon genes (from an experimental antidote) in her would kick in more and more, making her behave more and more like a hungry animal rather than a rational human, as she gets more and more hungry. However, so long as she eats as a normal diet requires, that would not be an issue. She knows a bit of magic, most importantly size manipulation magic and magic to transform herself between the full human and her basic forms. Personality and interests Biawak is mischievous in nature, and enjoys pulling small pranks on others. She is rebellious to authority, having grew up in a place where power was abused by corrupt officials. She is in general caring to her friends. Biawak takes an interest to Linguistics, the study of language, and can also speak a number of languages herself. Background story One time, a young Canadian girl called Michelle went with her family to the island of Komodo for a vacation. There, due to lack of knowledge on how to react to animals, she was attacked by a Komodo dragon. Luckily, there was an experimental cure for Komodo dragon venom that was being developed, which involved Komodo dragon genes. With the alternative being death, she decided to agree to the experimental cure. The cure allowed Michelle to live, but it also transformed her, giving her Komodo dragon traits, like the venom, the tail, the speed, etc. Michelle decided to give herself the alias "Biawak Dragoon" to reflect her new self. Trivia * It was previously thought that Komodo dragons kill with the many strains of bacteria in their mouths, but recent studies have concluded that the bacteria in Komodo dragon saliva is similar to those in other carnivores. * "Biawak" is Indonesian for "lizard". External links * Bio on Tangent's blog Category:Tangent's Creations Category:Original characters